Stories of the Teenage Cutie Mark Crusaders
Stories of the Teenage Cutie Mark Crusaders 'is a series-like fanfic written by Prince Luna. It is currently not complete. Chapters are published in episodic style on a random basis. The fanfic follows the Cutie Mark Crusaders 8 years after the original Friendship is Magic series; none of the three have their cutie marks yet at the age of 15. The series starts with the trio visiting the Grand Galloping Gala and introduces Shiner, a love interest for Scootaloo. From there, the story follows the Crusaders and Shiner in their exploits to discover what their special talents really are, but now they've got high school and other ponies on their mind and getting in their way. At first, the whole fanfic was a one-shot consiting of only the first chapter; there was nothing different about it to how it is now. Over time, Prince Luna decided he wanted to write another Crusader one-shot about Apple Bloom (Cousin Applebrown Comes to Visit), then thought it could work better if it linked to his other story and so Stories of the Teenage Cutie Mark Cruasders was formed. The first 'season' of chapters is comprised of 11 chapters, including a four part finale. 'Season' 2 is slated to have 12 chapters, including a two part finale.Blog post by Prince Luna confirming second 'season' chapters: http://www.fimfiction.net/blog/267203/stories-of-the-teenage-cutie-mark-crusaders-season-2-preview __TOC__ Style The fic follows the light setting of the original show. It is not written from the perspective of any particular character. Chapters usually have a focus on a particular pony and one of their problems, the series starts with a lot of character development to establish the changes to older characters through the timeskip and to introduce new characters, then as it goes on, the quest for cutie marks becomes more central. The fanfic also brings minor ponies like Shady Daze, Twist and the Cake twins to a more central role. Season 1 Chapter Summaries The Night They've Been Waiting For The Crusaders go to the Grand Galloping Gala for the first time, but the boredom of the event and Scootaloo's time spent with Shiner begins to break the ponies' friendship. Cousin Applebrown Comes to Visit Apple Bloom is excited for her cousin Applebrown, who she hasn't seen since she was just a foal, to come and visit. Her friends aren't exactly as enthusiastic as she is and soon she discovers that Applebrown is a huge troublemaker. Made by the Hoof, Horn to Horn Sweetie Belle has no idea what to do for her textiles project and turns to Rarity for help; but when Quick Quilt, another pony in her class who is much too competitive, mocks her for getting the assistance, Sweetie Belle must choose whether to stand up to Quick Quilt or continue her project without her sister. Pony Work Experience Day The Crusaders are off school for the day to volunteer in the workplace. Apple Bloom is helping out at Sugarcube Corner, Shiner is assisting Rarity at Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle is looking after the kids at the pre-school and Scootaloo has to deliver the mail for the day. It turns out that the jobs they picked just aren't right for them. Start the Presses Making a start on their quest for cutie marks, the crusaders decide to become a part of their high school's paper; but things take an unexpected turn when they find out that the leader of the newspaper team is Diamond Tiara. After hearing that Regal Crown, the prince son of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, is missing the crusaders decide to investigate the case. Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara begins to take advantage of Shiner's good will, getting him to do all her work for her. Love with a Twist Just as Diamond Tiara's use of Shiner is becoming evident, Snails approaches Scootaloo and Shiner with a request; he wants to ask out his crush, but he's much too scared and wants advice. After falling out with Snips, the future of his love life depends on the advice of the young couple; but Snails' friendship with Snips also concerns him. An Interview with Royalty At last, the Crusaders make their way to Crystal Courtyard in Canterlot to question Shining Armor and Princess Cadence about the dissapearance of their son. What they learn and how it relates to future events for them changes their perspective on the case to a more personal aspect. The Residential: Day 1 As the school trip the crusaders have been waiting for begins, Shiner meets his chaotic dormmates and later hears some shocking news about his parents' café. The crusaders also find out that Princess Twilight Sparkle will be accompanying them to Buckinghamshire Manor; and something there is waiting for her. The Residential: Day 2 Later on the night of arrival at the manor house, Twilight discovers a supernatural secret that may be related to the dissapearance of her nephew, and a dark force subtly enshrouds the manor house when ponies start going missing. The Residential: Day 3 The ghost Twilight has been seeing visits her one last time and shows her how a happy young pony became the lonely and evil villain, Desolation. Twilight is then hypnotised and captured by Desolation, and soon almost everpony in the manor house dissappears too. The Crusaders, Scribble Dibble, Heavy Metal, Stellar Spike, Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze are the only ponies left. The Residential: Day 4 TBA 2014Blog post by Prince Luna confirming 'The Residential: Day 4' in 2014: http://www.fimfiction.net/blog/267203/stories-of-the-teenage-cutie-mark-crusaders-season-2-preview New Characters *'Shiner: A grey pegasus with a brown mane and silver platter cutie mark. He is a new main character, Scootaloo's boyfriend, and the fourth cutie mark crusader. Even though he already has a cutie mark, the others trust his intelligence to assist them in finding theirs. He's kind, smart and can't say no to anypony. *'Scribble Dibble:' A dark blue pegasus with a black mane and scroll cutie mark. Hyperactive, creative and loud; Scribble Dibble is truly the creative mind. Though he has pegasus wings, his flying ability is worse than even Scootaloo's. He enjoys english class at school and has written several novel-sized stories as his special talent is writing. He is best friends with Heavy Metal and Stellar Spike. *'Heavy Metal:' A grey unicorn with white mane and a microphone cutie mark. Heavy Metal is righteous, smart and argumentative. With a thick Emerald Isle accent, it's hard not to listen to him; especially when his special talent is singing. He can go for any genre with his musical ability. He is best friends with Scribble Dibble and Stellar Spike. *'Stellar Spike:' A brown pegasus with a darker brown mane and telecope cutie mark. Stellar is a bit slow witted but hillarious, daring and talkative. He loves astronomy and once he gets going about the stars, he can't stop. He's often ready to take on the dangers of life just for fun, even if his friends are unsure of it. He is best friends with Scribble Dibble and Heavy Metal. *'Quick Quilt: '''Quick Quilt is introduced as Sweetie Belle's rival. A grey unicorn with red and pink hair. She is convinced that she is more skilled than Sweetie Belle, but it hardly shows. Her vocabulary includes forced 'like's every few words, trying to sound cooler than she actually is. She sucks up to Diamond Tiara, who almost completely ignores Quick Quilt. *'Regal Crown: The young prince son of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. He has a light pink coat and royal blue mane. He attends Cherilee's school in Ponyville because his parents wanted him to have a relatively normal life. He's snooty and uncaring towards others; seeing himself above them because of his royal status. *'''Desolation: The villain of the four-part finale to season 1. As a cheery pony called Consonance, he witnessed the murder of his best friend Red Rune in Buckingham Manor and a dark magic encompassed him in his moment of weakness, enhancing his depression and turning him into the alicorn Desolation. Desolation is convinced he is still always alone and for hundreds of years has brainwashed ponies into becoming his friend, taking away their soul and adding them as feathers to his wings, sending the ponies to a dark rift underneath the manor house. Audio Drama Series In late April, the author of the fanfic started a casting call on Voice Acting Alliance, announcing that he was to write an audio drama adaption of Stories of the Teenage Cutie Mark Crusaders. Within a couple of months he had his cast ready and the theme song was released as a sneak preview. Episode 1 was released on July 5th and adapts the first chapter of the fanfiction. Derivative works The series has spawned one spin-off written by Prince Luna. It focuses on the lives of the older ponies as if they went to Canterlot High, the school the crusaders attend. It is currently on hiatus however after four stories (Vinyl Scratch, Rainbow Dash, Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy). The story is considered by Prince Luna to be non-canon to Stories of the Teenage Cutie Mark Crusaders. External links *Stories from Canterlot High *Mlp fanfiction reading "The night they've been waiting for" *Stories of the Teenage Cutie Mark Crusaders Audio Drama Series YouTube channel References Category:Fan fiction